A Dark Mysterious Daydream
by MothsCry
Summary: Sometimes intimacy happen in a moment, a glance across a crowded room makes your heart stop. Sometimes, it takes years of walking blinded next to your best friend before you realize the one thing you want was holding your hand all along. However, for Kitty Wilde the things she wants from life, she can only watch slip away.


**~Author Note~  
_Hello- _**_I am one of those people who never finishes what they start. I become quite a perfectionist, checking and checking. Then i am move on to bugging other people into reading what i have done, seeing if they like it. Asking them to criticize. I am here before you to learn how to write better, to develop an idea and hopefully set restrictions in order to finish it. I certainly wish to edit this chapter so it flows better, but here you go because my set time ran out._

* * *

Sometimes intimacy happen in a moment, a glance across a crowded room makes your heart stop. Sometimes, it takes years of walking blinded next to your best friend before you realize the one thing you want was holding your hand all along. However, for Kitty Wilde the things she wants from life, she can only watch slip away. It is like a fluid that you hold tight in your hand it makes impression but never stays. Marley Rose is an impossibility... A drop in an ocean, the reason she still prays at night.

* * *

For the last ten minutes hazel eyes have been curiously staring at the other woman across the room. The woman who cradles in her hand the steaming mug as she takes delicate sips of its contents, as if the substance is the most delicious recipe she has ever tasted and every inch has to be savoured. Sometimes you can catch a satisfied smile on her face as the liquid hits her stomach in a warm wave it is then that Kitty smiles down at her newspaper. At this moment in time her long limbed body is thrown over the double seated table while she doodles into a black leather book, strands of brown hair flow over her face obscuring Kitty's view of beautiful sapphire eyes. Kitty knows if it weren't for the trusty black glasses that she would look like some kind of stalker. She must look shady as it is seated in a café, with her sunglasses on and her hand clutching The New York Times, her head turned to the table in the corner next to the old pans that were on morning for the past year Kitty Wilde has observed the other woman, her long legs, assortment of hats and her mannerisms. Her imagination gets the best of her as she stares, she can imagine sitting next to her asking if she can buy a coffee for her. The woman's voice would be angelic as her features as she responds with a small smile, and most importantly a yes.

She tousled her own blonde locks as she watches the woman stand chugging down the remained of the liquid in her cup, a small droplet escapes her lips and gets swept away by a pink tongue. Kitty gulps watching arms raise above their owner's head as she stretching those long milky limbs, her top rises slightly showing a flash of pale flesh and then drops again. She is in a daze, only able to watch as the collection of the woman's gear slips into a shoulder bag and sways through the small door, the chime ringing twice. The high pitch jingle alerts her that today she didn't get the strength like the multiple days before to go over and introduce herself, slip out a flirty comment to see if the nameless woman was interested. Kitty never did. There was too many things tied to flirting with the girl with the heart-shaped face and the killer legs. She pulls off the sunglasses revealing her own pale delicate features, with another glance at her abandoned coffee she lets out a deep shuddering sigh rolling her head back to hang over the chair. Her eyes close out the world, slowly attempting to silence the small chatter of voices, to get a few minutes peace before the busy day ahead of her.

"Oh my god, you're Kitty Wilde?!" A man's voice exclaims in glee, causing her eyes to snap open glaring at the large figure looming over her. Irritated by her own failings of the morning she flicks her eyes up and down the slightly tubby man, he look to be in his earlier 20's, a light layer of stubble over his features giving him grim shading to his acne scars. In an instant the iconic smirk is spread across her lips, "Oh and you must be, Fat Virginia, I am sorry but i doubt anyone in this room wants to vomit up the contents of their stomach just because you have decide to slither you humongous ass into a coffee shop." She stands slowly rising to her full height of 5'2, but still managing to seem taller than the giant in front of her. The man physically cowers in front of her. Bringing her sunglasses back over her face she grasps the paper off the table batting him out the way with a sharp smack to the waste, enabling her to make one of most famous dramatic exits. Once through the door into the busy streets she relaxes her posture, darting into the crowd hoping that she wouldn't be spotted today again.

Kitty battles her way through the crowd cursing her height. An inner hate stirs in her gut that her mother's code of; Holding your shoulders back, raising your head high and marching determinedly, that doesn't work in the busy streets of New York. The place where everyone is focused on getting to their destination as fast as possible, with no consideration to who they step on. A large Gorilla like man barges past her colliding into her shoulder as he does so. A sharp sting radiates from the collision as she stumble back a few steps. She has never felt more uncomfortable in her life, crowded by people who can't see her. She mutters a few curse words going to the edge of the side-walk hailing a cab, the first few pass enraging her small body further.

She slides in letting her body be absorbed into the worn material. Taking a gulp of stale air and the smell of B.O into her system the man turns as if trying to figure out if he has seen her before, but with the sunglasses it is impossible to recognize her as Kitty Wilde. She stares back her face in a cold hard mask as she spits out a demand at the balding man that's sweat laces the air of the cab. He spins around in surprise at the bitter tone pulling out into the busy traffic, taking her home. She lets her small pale hand digs around in her leather jacket pocket, pulling out a modern Iphone, running her finger slowly across the screen. Selecting the phone number listed as, 'Puffy Lips' she lifts it to her ear. Short nails slowly tapping against the window as she waits for the dial to stop. As the tone cuts off she refuses to gives the man on the other end enough time to say his ridiculous impression, "Look, I really get it. Your mother was camel and your father is some weird strong man in the circus that somehow produced what is Sam Evans. I can understand why, with these reasons and multiple more, you wouldn't want to be yourself. Now, shut up with the impressions." After a few gulps on the other side of the line, Sam lets out a deep sigh into the phone causing it to crackle in Kitty's ear. "Couldn't talk to her again?" he blows out. Grinding her teeth down she curses inside her head at how well he knows her, "For the thousandth time, it isn't a girl..." There is a silent pause as Sam decides if he should take the word as honest, that her emotions weren't tied up in the brunette, "Hunter?" he questions limiting down the reasons why she would be this aggravated after her morning coffee.

Kitty rolls her eyes at the fact the blonde headed boy was still trying to figure out why she was upset,"Come round at seven, don't be late." With that she tapped her finger on the screen hanging up on the still chattering isn't one for goodbyes.

Kitty ran her hands over the range of expensive materials all featuring designers labels. The size of the closet once amazed her, but now it simply represented her life. Here she was locked in a closet over spilling with useless clothes that she couldn't show off to anyone, that she felt was important. She peeled a black dress of one of the identical looking hangers. The silk material slid comfortably over her shoulders hugging her perfectly in the dark color, she laughed out loud thinking it represented her soul. The material coupled with expensive make up made her look perfect to the worlds judgemental glances, but beneath Kitty knew she wasn't worth it. By the time seven pm came around Kitty was lounging on her couch gazing out of the large windows in her penthouse her shoes on the coffee table, in her own way to declare war on luck that she didn't think existed, at least not around herself. Her eyes flicked to the door as Sam slammed it shut behind him an impression already on his lips "There are rumors, On the tweetosphere, that ya'll throwing a party" she slouched back into the leather in defeat, no matter how hard she tried, she really couldn't stop the ridiculous impressions. He breezed in his hair geld into a quiff, coupled with skinny jeans and a leather jacket, as if he walked straight out of the movie Grease. She watched intently as brown fashion boots walked closer. "So...I was thinking how the boss wants us to do some press stuff and there is that club that is hitting the magz, as a great place?" Kitty sat up moving along the couch to give him room as he talked. Running manicured nails down the short black dress , "I don't feel like kissing your lips in front of a thousand eyes." she responded taking a gulp of air into her mouth. Sam leaned back in understanding, before grinning madly at her and leaning forward and kissing her cheek. She slapped him in the arm, "Don't, i don't want to be sucked into a black hole of your mouth. " He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "There is the Kitty we all know." He smiled again his eyes gleaming with a boyish charm. Kitty looked at the boy for a few more moments wishing it was this simple, that she could just like him and not some stupid girl she had never talked too. After clipping her shoes on and giving Sam another several punches to his arm and even a kick to his shin they were in the posh street car, travelling to the bar that Sam had recommended.

The Panther.

As they were about to exit the safety of the car, Kitty takes in the crowd of people through the window with glassy eyes. They where are lined up to go in and the men with the guns were there ready to shoot. With a shuddering doubt at the evening that ripples through her small body she spat out an insult, "Who even names a place Panther?" It wasn't one of her best insult or retorts in fact it lacked the punch. Sam knew that having spent a year as her boyfriend and he slipped a caring hand into hers pulling her out the car. The warm hand in Kitty's own made her relax a little, knowing she wasn't going to get swarmed on by the vast amount of flies labelled as the press. "Miss Wilde, Mr Evans, to your left." A flash went off. Bang. As another man screamed over the noise of the crowd, "Can we have a picture? To the left." The man repeated as Kitty placed on her signature smirk. Sam large hands possessive pulling her closer grinning at the cameras, he dips his head to her ear, in a move that anyone can mistake for intimacy. "They should have a back door we can use later." After a few moments of flash photography that seem to last years the bouncer lets them in, straight away, knowing it would help the business. Even if they weren't on the list, who could say no to free press publicity.

The lights that assaulted her vision from the bar were a dark purple and red, the music pulsing through the room sent vibrations tingling into Kitty's body. There was people all around her again, some were grinding against each other, others acting like Sam. "Damn fucking people." She growled out as Sam danced around her with a grin. She stopped placing a hand up as she broke through the crowd walking to the bar without a word, Kitty didn't do explanations. She pushed through people anger boiling, just wanting the bitter taste of alcohol at the back of her tongue and the invisibility that came with it. The small buzz of happiness, even if it was temporary it was better than dancing around in high heels, even though she was naturally flawless in the art. Flickering hazel eyes took in the two bars in front of her the one to the left is fast paced with a tanned female making flirty winks to people as she pours a range of cocktails and shots, another man with a mohawk is doing a similar thing at the opposite end to the accumulation of girls. She let out a deep sigh knowing that in these clubs they have one bar that is for the happy-wild partying people and the other, she examined the other bar, has single men staring down at their drinks as a barmaid gives them advice. Some things are just too Hollywood here she thinks sarcastically before storming in the direction of the bar. She pushes a couple that were in a heated make out session out the way with her face scrunched up in disgust, feeling her stomach churn she manages to push through the crowd to the bar without vomiting. Sliding into a deep plum bar seat as far away from the men as possible she gently let her hands rest on the stick wood surface with another curse on the tip of her tongue. Her eyes fall on the back of the tall brunette, waiting for her to turn around and take her order she lets her gaze wander taking in long toned legs. A hum of approval at the scene purrs at the back of her throat, well at least the woman had a good body. She wasn't going to pass up the chance of indulging her mind and eyes in the great figure, that was one of the few perks of her job the attractive women. The girl slowly spun round walking over to her as her eyes drifted up the figure her heart stopped. Crystal blue eyes were gazing right at her, she felt a shaky breath pass her lips as her eyes widened comically. It took a moment for her to settle her bubbling nerves and act as if she hadn't just be caught leering at the coffee shop girl. Now she knew more about her, the woman in front of her was a barmaid, it didn't seem right, she was far too pretty to have such a job. She pushed a few strands out of her face as she stared rendered speechless by the woman's beauty .

Marley smiled gently at the woman noticing a small shift in anxiety from her, "What can i get you?" She leaned forward slightly so she could ask the blonde through the noise, unknown to her what effect she was having on the woman who was choking on the scent of her perfume. "Surprise me." Kitty mumbled out barely audible, but she heard and turned to the vodka bottles, her hand hovered over the glass before shaking her head. She didn't think the girl would be a vodka type, she was blonde and pretty but she wasn't with Puck indulging in his charming winks and bad boy looks. She moved her hand to a different bottle pouring a decent amount into a small glass and strolling back with a smile. She took her time walking back analysing the Woman's features from the hazel eyes shaded with a small amount of dark eye shadow to the deep red lips. The woman reminded her of someone, she had the same kind of grin as the girl who was always in the coffee store. Marley shrugged to herself knowing that she see's lots of people everyday placing the drink down on the bar waiting for the reaction with hopeful eyes, the woman took a sip slowly looking up as she did so. Making eye contact. A jolt of energy coursed through her body. Marley gasped looking down at her shoes as her face burned up and tinged red. She felt an unmistakable flip in her stomach, a connection,as if in that moment they were looking directly into each others souls. Marley coughed gently clearing her throat, her stomach dancing with butterflies. She slowly walked back to the far end breathing deeply, desperately trying to gain her posture as she went to see if the other customers wanted anything.

After avoiding the girl at all costs only going over only when beckoned to refill her drink, where the woman had said the Jack Daniels was definitely her favourite. She cursed that she shyly nodded in response still working up the courage to speak again.

When a few people began to leave, she looked down the bar noticing the blonde haired woman was still there looking down into her glass, she took a deep breath rubbing her hand down her plum colored dress and walked over, "Are you okay?" the girl slowly looked up again and her heart started pulsing a little faster, her features were so cute but also so very beautiful. She gave a half-smile, showing that she did want to listen. The girl frowned "Nothing." She stated looking back down at the glass as if refusing to make eye contact with Marley. She watched in curiosity, that this woman might have felt the same thing when their eyes met, she smiled at the thought. "Have you ever pulled a pint?" Marley asked as she formed a plan to make the night at least a little enjoyable for them both. "No, that's what people like you are for." came a reply as hazel eyes rolled and fingers pushed the empty glass back to Marley. Marley raised her eyebrows in surprise, the word were quick and as they dropped from her lips it almost felt like a dare. She smiled again flipping open part of the bar so she could walk through she stood in front of the girl offering a cream hand.

She kept her eyes firmly on the hand, the thought of who was this girl echoed in her mind, she allowed herself to smile taking the warm hand in her slightly colder one "Names Kitty." she said hopping off the stool, even with heels on kitty didn't match the girls height, she liked the feeling of the girl being taller. "Well hello, Kitty. I am Marley." Kitty leaned forward watching the girls lips, the conversation was just another excuse to breath in the aroma of the girl the sweet scent of perfume that was around her. She let herself be tugs behind the bar a little excitement pulsing in her stomach as she settled behind the bar, Marley dropped their hands cleared her throat catching her attention as she smiled, "Just place your hands on the pump and slowly pull it down." She took the glass from the girls hand her fingers stroking against Marley's and sending shivers down her arm. "Thanks." she whispered placing the glass under the pump with a smile wanting to show off, prove she could do it. She pulled down on the tap hard making it splash into the glass. "Woah, Kitten." the voice exclaimed from behind her wrapping a hand around the girls and letting her release the hold on the tap, the delicate hand slowly pulled the glass out of her hand placing it on bar and giving her an empty one. Kitty looked up puzzled, "What?" the warm hands slowly rolled around her own and the girl walked closer rubbing her back gently with her front as she took the wrist of her other hand."Sorry, i called you Kitten." Marley gently said trying not to blush or pull away, she had worked on this with Santana she had to have confidence in the bar. Kitty grinned wanting to fist pump the air, "It was sweet." they exchanged a look that could mean a thousand things or nothing at all. Marley leaned in "Slowly, Kitten." She whispered to the girl pulling down on the pump gently. Kitty turned her head to look at the girl, the blue eyes looked down into her hazel ones. Marley's lips were so close within reach of her own, she leaned forward wanting to press her lips to them. The sound of beer sloshing pulled her away in surprise the cold liquid covering her hand, "Shit!" she cursed jumping back into the taller girl who caught her. She wanted to lash out at the stupid pump, she was sure they were going to kiss. It wasn't just in her head was it, she watched the woman grab the bar cloth as the drunken slur of Sam's voice cut through, "Hey, Babe." She watched Marley spin around in slow motion blue eyes locking with her own as she felt the sloppy kiss fall to her cheek. A knot formed in her stomach watching the eyes dart away down to the floor in shame, it was like watching a dream shatter into a thousand pieces and you couldn't do anything about it.


End file.
